Clarence: Falling and Rising
by CubingReader27
Summary: What will Aberdale be like after it's been taken over? How will Clarence and his friends live in with this new tyrant government?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: preview**

Clarence PoV:

Aberdale was a neat place, I say was because things changed. I used to enjoy going to school, but we really don't learn anything anymore. It's not even a safe place for kids. Ms. Baker doesn't teach anymore, in fact, I still don't know where she is. A lot of people disappeared after... after what happened. School isn't a place for learning anymore. At school you only do physical working jobs. Not like in PE either. They force you to go and work on things such as building fences. It's like slave labor. If you don't do as told, they whip you. I haven't been whipped yet, but sumo has. He says it's the worst pain in the world. The reason For the school system changing... is because of war. Turns out aberdale was actually owned by another country, and America didn't want to give it up. And it wasn't just us in aberdale, other places near us were also owned by them. They started out forcefully moving us from our homes, but a lot of people went into hiding and weren't abducted. When they realized this, they used it to their advantage. They made sure that we couldn't leave. After this many families were... disappearing. Some say that they were killed, but some say they are alive and are being... well a lot of things. Now the ones that are still here are treated like trash, and put to work. My friend sumo, and my friend Jeff, are still here with me. Thank the lord. They are also still with their families. Other friends of mine, such as Julien, Were separated from their families.

Sumo PoV:

Yeah, there was a war. A lot of people died, a lot of people are sad. Now we are put to work. I used to think school was bad, now I know for sure it's one of the most awful things in the world. Clarence used to be a happy go lucky kind of guy, Now he is different. He has realized that not everything or everyone is good.

Some of the work that they make us do is tending to crops, harvesting animals, And building things.

 _Hey guys! This my first storyyyy! hope you like it. Give me some reviews and suggestions to make this story better please!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" A distressed Clarence exclaimed. "I don't want to go to school, do I have to?"

"Yes Clarence," Clarence's sad mother Mary replied. "You know what they do if a kid like youdoesn't go to school," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know," he stated.

Clarence gathered everything he needed and took a look around his room. His eye focused on a toy he forgot he even had. It was his horn. He thought of how he got it back. 'Didn't those get banned?' He asked himself. "Oh yeah!" He remembered "Sumo took that from 's desk," With just a bit of hesitation, he put it in his back pack and went to school.

On the walk he met up with his friends Jeff and Sumo. "Hey Clarence," Jeff greeted Clarence with.

"Hey Jeff, Hi Sumo,"

"Hi Clarence," Sumo said in a grumpy tone.

"What's wrong?" Clarence asked

"The fact that "school" is the worst thing in the world!"

"Yeah, I know," Jeff and Clarence both said in sync.

"No you don't!" Sumo angrily replied. "You don't know half of the things bad about school!"

"You're right Sumo, we don't, that's why we are here to go through with you and be there with you," said Jeff.

"You're right, I'm sorry I got mad. Now quick we can't be late or we'll get in trouble," sumo informed them.

As the boys ran to school, they had little idea what was in store for them today. When the got to class and the bell rung, the "teacher", sat down and was, as usual, drinking alcohol. To every kids surprise, the new student told the teacher something outstandingly stupid. "You aren't allowed to drink beer on school grounds!" Every kid looked at him and then to the teacher, Mr.

Arnold. The look on his face quickly turned into a stunned, yet angry expression.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME BOY?!" He yelled "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY CLASS AND IN THE HALLWAY, NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

As shocked as he was, the new kid walked out of the class scared, and ran for his life. The teacher immediately got out of his chair and ran towards the child that had darted out of the hallway. A few of us, including me and Jeff and Sumo, we're looking out the door watching the child be chased by a mad teacher. "Oh my God!" Sumo said in a fearful tone, "that new kid is going to die before his third day here!"

"Geez, there is no need to be so gruesome," Jeff said to Sumo.

"Well that's probably what's going to happen," said some girl from our class.

It was Chelsea! She is one of the bravest kids, and the bravest and coolest girls. She used to have HUGE hair, but sadly, she had to get it cut down half size. She has a black eye, and had to go to the hospital because of the punch the teacher hit her with.

"Chelsea!" the class yelled in sync.

"We didn't notice you come in!" Stated Clarence. "Your eye still looks bad."

"Well I'm back now, that, and what ever happens to that kid is all that matters," Chelsea swiftly reminded the class about what was going on.

We quickly looked over at the boy and mad teacher and saw that he was quickly gaining on him.

"What are we going to do?" Said Jeff.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? We can't even use the bathroom without him getting mad! If we disobey him and stop him from beating kid, he will literally beat us to a pulp!" Sumo informed Jeff.

"Well no adult is going to do anything about him beating kids, so we as those kids have to do something to try to save that boy," Jeff quickly replied to Sumo.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Clarence said to the class. "Huddle around, I've got a plan."


End file.
